(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular self-service merchandise display racks for displaying and providing easy access to articles and packages of articles. More specifically, the invention relates to a modular self-service merchandise display rack having a plurality of shelves or tiers on which articles are readily accessible, and whose width is adjustable to meet many dimensions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As more merchants utilize self-service presentation of merchandise, display of products and efficient use of shelf space become increasingly important. Frequently a plurality of articles are packaged in plastic bags where the bag is closed with a header tag and displayed on a hanger protruding from peg board or the like. While presentation of merchandise in this manner has a certain appeal, it does not generally make the most efficient use of display space.
As stores have moved to the presentation of merchandise in a self-service manner, a variety of merchandise display systems have been proposed. Frequently display systems take up a great deal of space such as the hanger system described above, or the displays are of the rigid shelf variety which are cumbersome or do not lend themselves to storage and presentation of the maximum amount of merchandise.
An additional deficiency in the display racks of the prior art include those display fixtures which are difficult or are perceived to be difficult by store personnel who restock and repeatedly frustrate customers by being difficult to view and access the merchandise.
Another type of often-used display racks includes devices having downwardly inclined trays providing gravity feed. Included among these types of devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,070 to Jackle, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,646 to Howard, each of which uses trays for storing articles to be dispensed which are slidably secured on an elongated support by a guide retainer.
An improved self-service merchandising device is provided in the form of a modular display rack which enables the store owner to display a wide variety of products as well as providing a bulk supply of each SKU. The display rack enables the store proprietor to minimize cost by not having to restock the display case frequently and presents an attractive display of the merchandise.